<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello Happy World’s Grand Entrance! by AirborneHentai_82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203048">Hello Happy World’s Grand Entrance!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirborneHentai_82/pseuds/AirborneHentai_82'>AirborneHentai_82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL THE GIRLS ARE GAY, American Football, Aviation, F/F, Fighter Jets, Fluff, Flying Gay Girls, Flyover, Grand entrance, Little bit of angst at the end, Little bit of smut at the end too, Parachutes, Slice of Life, U.S. Military, wholesome ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirborneHentai_82/pseuds/AirborneHentai_82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kokoro, Misaki and Hagumi graduated from<br/>Hanasakigawa Girls’ High School, Hello Happy World got invited to fly over to California to perform at Levi’s Stadium for the Halftime Show of the San Francisco 49ers vs Denver Broncos Game.  So they did and their crazy event begins and Misaki is getting tired of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Seta Kaoru/Ushigome Rimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello Happy World’s Grand Entrance!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Asho6o5">Asho6o5</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, so I just thought of an idea if Hello Happy World ever went to an American Sports Events just to perform.  But I went to the lengths of the situations the band always puts themselves into, so I added the U.S. Military providing some of that help as well.</p><p>Misaki is gonna have a fun time, oh yeah there’s some fluff in there as well, so enjoy...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the flight line of Moffett Federal Airfield<br/>
Santa Clara County, California, USA<br/>
1730 Local Time</p><p>It was a about to be dark in an hour and it still feels hot due to the Summer Season, Misaki is currently inside Michelle’s suit with one of the suits and a man wearing an Operation Camouflage Pattern Uniform with a red baseball cap on his head inspecting her suit.</p><p>Michelle was wearing the typical red marching band outfits that HaroHapi always wear, she was also equipped with “Happy Flight Mode” for this particular event.  So the Suit was doing a quick preflight by checking on the backpack that has the wings for her to glide and opened up a panel on Michelle’s left foot to see if the engines of the boots are working and if it has enough fuel and oil.  After that she closed it up and watched the uniformed man in the red cap finish checking her emergency parachute, that man is a Parachute Rigger from the California Air National Guard and he was making sure Michelle’s parachute didn’t have any deficiencies.</p><p>“Alright, she should be good.” The rigger said after he finished checking Misaki’s parachute.</p><p>“Alright, thank you very much.” The Suit replies back.</p><p>“No problem, have a safe jump.” The rigger said as he took his leave.</p><p>“Thanks.” Misaki replied back, she couldn’t believe she was doing this again. </p><p>Hello Happy World is about to perform a live show at Levi’s Stadium for the San Francisco 49ers versus Denver Broncos Halftime Show, they managed to pull through with this when Kokoro wanted to do another sky diving live show and her dad happen to know a couple of guys.  </p><p>One month earlier, a couple of months after Kokoro, Misaki and Hagumi graduated, Kokoro’s dad was doing some business in the US and one of the Event Coordinator Managers from Levi Stadium asked him if his daughter’s band could perform at the game’s Halftime Show.  So he said yes and then later a General from one of the Squadrons at the California Air National Guard that was doing a flyover for that event came up to him, he had a Japanese-American daughter and son that really loved Hello Happy World and so he asked him if he could have them fly with them as well.</p><p>And so the band found some time off of their schedules since it is currently summer and college classes are put to a hold, they flew from Tokyo and landed at San Francisco International Airport and went to their hotel, did some exploring and met up at the stadium to do some rehearsals and also some at the studio provided at their hotel two weeks before the game.</p><p>Misaki as Michelle, Kokoro and the Suits went over to Channel Island Air National Guard Base, Oxnord where the 115th Airlift Squadron was at, the squadron had C-130J Super Hercules; a four-engine turboprop military transport plane.  There Michelle and Kokoro flew over the stadium and did some practice jumps and flyovers with two F-15 fighter jets of the 194th Fighter Squadron from Fresno Air National Guard Base that will fly alongside them.  After that they land in the stadium and perform the live show and here we are right now, tonight is the night. </p><p>Misaki dressed up as Michelle, Kokoro, two of the suits went to Moffett Airfield to board the plane while Hagumi, Kanon, Kaoru and the other suit went to the stadium to watch first two quarters of the football game until the halftime show starts.</p><p>Misaki and the Suit look over to see Kokoro in her outfit with an Advanced Emergency Bailout Parachute strapped to her back with the harness being rigged up by one of the other suits, the jumpmaster; the man responsible for making sure the jumpers get out of the aircraft safely and another parachute rigger.  Kokoro is wearing the parachute just in case of an emergency like if she falls out of Michelle’s hands while they fly, but Misaki won’t let that happen to her girlfriend.  </p><p>Kokoro just continues to hum to herself while the rigger and jumpmaster finish checking the bag of the parachute on her back and if the straps of the harness were tightened up and secured.  After that, the jumpmaster comes up to Michelle to do his parachute inspection and gives her the good to go signal. </p><p>“Alright we’ll be boarding in fifteen minutes, be ready by then.” The jumpmaster said.</p><p>The 6’1 Caucasian jumpmaster is Sergeant First Class David Holmes, he was a former U.S. Army Special Forces operator who served in Iraq and Afghanistan from the year 2000-2018, he had to cut his days of badassery short due to a leg injury from an improvised explosive device when he was patrolling with a couple of paratroopers from the 82nd Airborne Division at Afghanistan in Kandahar.  But that didn’t stop this badass from jumping out of airplanes like motherfucker, so he’s currently a senior jumpmaster for the Special Forces Reserves Unit of the California Army National Guard.  He was wearing his OCP Uniform with tan Garmont Boots with an Ops-Core Future Assault Shell Helmet and has an Intruder RA-1 Military Free-Fall Advanced Ram-Air Parachute System strapped onto him that allows him to exit at altitudes from 3,500 feet to 35,000 feet.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Misaki and Kokoro replied back.</p><p>The Holmes walked up to the ramp of the plane where there were four people in flight suits and two in Operation Camouflage Pattern Uniform Pants and T-shirts were standing.  Two of them are the pilots of the C-130 and the other two were the loadmasters; the guys in charge of the cargo inside the airplane, and the two in OCP pants are the crew chiefs; the mechanics of the plane.  He walked up and started to discuss the operation they’re about to do.</p><p>The two pilots were 5’9 African-American Captain Tyrone “T-Dawg” Prince ll and 5’7 Latino First Lieutenant Henrick “Waldo” Cruz.  The two pilots walked out of the plane to preflight the plane and entered the cockpit so they can start up the the plane.  The plane starts up and the whistle of the T56 engine can be heard starting to power up.</p><p>“Hey it’s time to load up, let’s go.” The loadmaster screamed out to the girls and the suits.</p><p>“Good luck, have a safe flight.” The suits said before the walked off.</p><p>“Thank you.” Misaki and Kokoro said.</p><p>Michelle and Kokoro walk up to the ramp of the C-130 and met up with Holmes.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see everyone’s smiles at the stadium!” Kokoro screamed out.</p><p>“Hey Kokoro calm down, sit down so we can actually take off and go to the stadium.” Misaki said in a exhausted tone, she was really tired from all that practice of jumping out of airplanes she did in the weeks prior she wonders how Holmes can do this and fight bad guys for a living.</p><p>“Yeah, sit down so we can take off okay?” Holmes asked Kokoro.</p><p>“Eh, okay I’m just so excited to see them.” Kokoro said after she calmed down.</p><p>Michelle, Kokoro and Holmes took their seats and secured their seatbelts, the propellers of the plane start to come to life and spin making a loud droning sound that the C-130 is known for making.  The loadmasters start to close the ramp of the aircraft, after that they got to their seats and sat down as well.  </p><p>The full sound of the C-130s propellers came to life spinning loud and intensively, T-Dawg starts to throttle his plane to taxi plane while the crew chief guides him out of the flight line.  </p><p>He taxis to Runway 32R and centers himself with the lines on the runway, he pushes the throttle forward and speeds down the runway, after he sees his desired airspeed on his Airspeed Indicator, he pulls the yoke back and starts to gain lift off the runway, gains altitude,  starts to turn left and gains altitude all the way until he reaches 16,000 feet.</p><p>“Hey, did you guys ever skydive before?” Holmes asked Kokoro and Michelle.  “It seems like you guys are used to this already.”</p><p>“Yes, we did a live show while we skydive before!” Kokoro said mentioning the band skydiving with their instruments.</p><p>“Yeah, we always do crazy stuff like that thanks to her ideas.” Misaki added, she also remembers that time as as well.  </p><p>She was surprised she managed to survive after her parachute won’t open since her bag held all the instruments, but luckily her bag had an emergency parachute equipped inside when it detected she was 2,000 feet from the ground and opened up.</p><p>“Damn, you guys aren’t even adults yet.  I just played Gameboy when I was y’all’s age.” Holmes replies back in surprise.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s always managed to get it done due to how rich she is.” Misaki said.</p><p>“Damn ya’ll are crazy.” Holmes said.</p><p>“Says you, don’t you do this and fight bad guys for a living?” Misaki asks the jumpmaster as she giggled to herself a bit.</p><p>“Hahaha, I guess you’re right about that one.” Holmes admitted.</p><p>Kokoro just continues to hum to herself while Misaki caught note of that even through the loud sounds of the plane’s propellers, she wished she had her notebook on her to write a new song.  </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>20 minutes earlier </p><p>F-15 Shelter Flight Line<br/>
Fresno Air National Guard Base<br/>
Fresno, California, USA</p><p>First Lieutenant John “Cena” Casper and his flight lead Captain Ryan “Locker” Bone we’re  walking their way to their respective jets after they finished the briefing about the flyover with HaroHapi tonight.</p><p>Cena is a 5’6 Caucasian man with a faded haircut while his flight lead was a taller 6’3 bald Puerto Rican man, they were wearing their green flight suits with boots, G-suits; a suit used to push blood back into the user’s brain while gravitational force crushes their bodies during high acceleration and maneuvers, their survival vest integrated with their parachute harness while carrying their helmet bag in their hands.  </p><p>Cena saw his flight lead walk off to his F-15C Eagle; a large, single seat, twin engine, supersonic capable, fighter plane with a set of twin tails on the back, while he went to meet up with his crew chief at his own jet.  </p><p>Cena walked up and greeted his crew chief, shook hands with him and discuss the status of the jet, the crew chief told him there were minor issues so he continued to walk up to the jet, pulled out his “preflight checklist” and proceeded to preflight and inspect the jet for any major issues that would prevent him from flying. </p><p>After seeing there were no issues with the jet, he proceeded to climb on board and jumped into the seat of the cockpit, seated himself comfortably, strapped himself into the seat that has the parachute attached, took his helmet out of his bag, put it on his head, put his oxygen mask on and attached the hoes of the mask to the On-Board Oxygen Generating System.  He flipped the Master Engine Switches on, flipped the Jet Fuel Starter switch and his jet’s Pratt and Whitney F100 engines started to sound off to life.</p><p>He pushed the throttle to around 1800 RPM to get the second engine running while he stepped on the brakes so the jet doesn’t move forward when he increases the throttle and after he heard the second engine came up, he pulled the throttle back down to idle.  After that, he flipped the tinted visor down over his eyes, closes the bubble canopy by flipping the lever and the canopy went down and closed shut around him.</p><p>Cena’s crew chief continued to run around the jet to pull all the pins off the jet along with removing the chocks that obstructed the rear landing gear while he went through his checklist to make sure all the aircraft systems are okay and ready for takeoff.  The crew chief stood in front of Cena’s F-15 and motioned him to cycle through his flight controls, so he moved the stick around and stepped on the rudder pedals to feel the motion and to see if the controls are free and not obstructed.</p><p>After the crew chief saw the ailerons, rudders and elevators of the jet were moving fine, he stood to the side and signaled Cena to throttle forward so he can taxi out of the hangar.  He kept waving his arms in an up and down motion until Cena was out of the hangar and saluted him off where Cena saluted back.</p><p>Cena can see Locker’s F-15 taxi out in front of him, they both taxied over to Runway 29R and he saw Locker entered the runway, rocket his down until he was up in the air, closed his landing gear and continued to gain altitude.</p><p>After Cena saw Locker fly away, he passed the Hold Short Line and entered the runway.  He centered himself with the runway line until he felt satisfied with his alignment, pushes the throttle all the way forward causing his jet to releases full afterburners and rocket himself down the runway.  Halfway through the runway and reaching a desired airspeed, he pulled the stick up to lift himself off the ground, closed the landing gear, shift his throttle to let go of the afterburners since they burn so much fuel and continued to gain altitude.  </p><p>“Hunter Two-Two, This is Hunter Two-One.  Do you have have visual contact with me?” Locker called out to Cena on the radio.</p><p>Cena is trailing five miles behind Locker’s plane as he was race-tracking around the base waiting for him at 14,000 feet, he keyed in the radio to reveal himself.</p><p>“Two-One, this is Two-Two.  I got a tally on your position, rejoining with you in a second.” Cena replies back.</p><p>“Roger, I see you.  Join me on my right flank.” Locker instructed.</p><p>“Roger on Two.” Cena acknowledged.</p><p>Cena brings his jet closer to the right of Locker’s jet and formed a finger tip formation in an angle of 45 degrees behind his flight lead to the right.</p><p>“Alright, I see you on my right.  Let’s meet up with the team at the stadium and get this show on the road.” Locker said.</p><p>“Roger, I’m with you on that.  Let’s do this.” Cena replied back.</p><p>“Alright change your heading to Two Eight Zero and follow me.” Locker instructed to Cena on where they’re going.</p><p>“Roger on Two, following you.” Cena complied.</p><p>Their jets banked left to turn to the stadium’s direction, leveled themselves out and fly at a cruising speed of 650 miles per hour to the rendezvous point where Michelle and Kokoro will be flying before they touch the stadium. </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>“Alright, masks on!” The loadmasters screamed out.</p><p>“Alright, masks on, masks on!” Holmes complied and tells Kokoro and Michelle to put their masks on.</p><p>The loadmasters and Holmes put their oxygen masks on as the pilot was about to depressurize the cabin and cut off the oxygen supply.  The C-130 is flying at 16,000 feet so once the cargo ramp opens up, what came into view was the city and the lights of the stadium that they’re going to be landing at.  The oxygen is getting really thin due to being at a high altitude.  </p><p>Since Misaki was in Michelle, she turned on the oxygen inside her suit so she can be able to breathe once the oxygen outside is cut, Holmes walks over to Kokoro to help her put her oxygen mask on since Kokoro still never figured out to put it on by herself and Misaki can’t grip onto small objects inside Michelle to help her girlfriend.</p><p>It was really dark inside the cargo space of the plane, the only light inside was the red light that barely illuminated the room.  Light starts to fill up the room once the loadmasters opened up the cargo ramp of the plane, the sound of the planes engine and the wind was really loud making it really hard to hear so the masks were also equipped with radios and headphones for people on board to hear each other.</p><p>“Can you two hear me?” Holmes asked Kokoro and Michelle.</p><p>“Yes sir.” The two replied back.</p><p>One of the loadmasters lifted his index finger to Holmes telling him they have one minute left before the green light is given to exit the aircraft.  </p><p>“Hey, we have one minute before we jump so get ready.” Holmes said to Kokoro and Michelle.</p><p>“Yay, I can’t wait to see everyone’s smile down there.” Kokoro screamed out in the radio.</p><p>“Yup, there’s going to be a lot of people down there.  So do your best to make them smile.”  Holmes said as he patted Kokoro on the head.</p><p>“Okay, I will!” Kokoro replies back.  “Hey Michelle, you think Misaki will be down there?  I want to see her beautiful smile too!” Kokoro added in question.</p><p>“U-um, yeah I’m sure s-sure she’s gonna be-be there as well.” Misaki said with a super red face inside Michelle’s head.  She couldn’t take in the compliment Kokoro just gave her, hell she wanted to jump out already to escape from her embarrassment.</p><p>“Hmmm, okay then!” Kokoro screamed out jumping with a smile.</p><p>Holmes couldn’t believe what was going on between the two lovers, he already knows how much of a dumb dumb Kokoro is due to not being able to tell that Misaki is Michelle but he manages to let it slide through his mind easily because he still thinks they’re a bunch of babies and so he laughs it off.</p><p>“Thirty seconds!” Holmes screamed out.</p><p>Holmes, Kokoro and Michelle walk up to the ramp of the aircraft and got ready to wait for the green light to jump.  A few moments go by and the light of the aircraft went from red to green, signaling the jumpers that they are clear to exit.  </p><p>“Green light, go!” Holmes screamed out. “Follow me!”</p><p>Holmes went right ahead and jumped off the ramp of the aircraft, Kokoro followed along screaming “Yay!” while Michelle took a back step to collect her thoughts and starts to get a running head start and jump off the ramp.</p><p>“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” Misaki screamed as she jumped out, she would never get used to the adrenaline due to being so reserved.</p><p>Misaki can see Kokoro and Holmes falling right in front of her along with the view of the entire stadium, she looks at her altimeter to see that she’s at around 11,000 feet.  Misaki can hear Kokoro screaming with joy while she’s falling, she can’t believe her girlfriend never gets tired of this type of shit.</p><p>She starts to activate “Happy Flight Mode” by doing the same silly dance that she did before back at the S.S. Smile and Michelle Balloon.  Michelle’s wings start to open and rocket boosters came to life and she starts to dive and rocket herself to Kokoro, she grabs Kokoro and flies away from the stadium’s direction while Holmes still continues to fall towards the stadium.</p><p>Michelle continues to fly outside of the stadium’s view until she rejoins with the F-15s that were on there way from Fresno before they can execute the flyover.  She feels a tight hug from Kokoro which causes Misaki to blush intensively while she’s flying, she makes sure she has a tight grip on Kokoro so she doesn’t drop her and doesn’t have to rely on that emergency parachute.</p><p>“Happy Bear Two-Zero, this is Hunter Two-One.  We got radar contact with you, standby until we join up with you.” Locker said through the radio.</p><p>“Uh, um okay.  I’ll be waiting for you guys then.” Misaki said, she’s very shy when it comes to talking to the pilots on the radio, it’s harder than just trying to talk to someone while they’re on the phone.  She may have practiced with them the weeks prior but still has trouble getting nervous on it, hell it takes a brand new soldier a month to not be shy on the radio.</p><p>“Okay, that’s great we’ll be there soon.” Locker said as he changed his vocabulary and tone of voice minus the military jargon, hopefully to get Misaki more comfortable on the radio.</p><p>Misaki can hear the loud roar of the jet engines coming from behind her, Kokoro can see the two F-15s coming from behind and points it out to Misaki.</p><p>“Hey Michelle, look it’s them!” Kokoro screamed out through their private channel that only the two them are on the radio as she points the jets by seeing the green and red navigation lights in the night sky.  “They are so loud!”</p><p>“I know, I can hear them too Kokoro.” Misaki said in an already tired tone.  She’s really doing a lot of activities for a reserved person.</p><p>The two F-15s rejoined on each side of her flanks just 10 feet apart from each other, Misaki looks over to one of the pilots on her left to see him waving and Kokoro starts to wave back in excitement.  They were 3,000 feet in the air and are just flying in circles around the stadium until the ground observers at the stadium give them their cue to start flying over.</p><p>“Happy Flight, this is Night Watch Nine-Five be ready to conduct fly over in T-minus five mikes.” The controller at the stadium watching out for the jets as he gave out the warning.</p><p>“Night Watch Nine-Five, this is Hunter Two-One of Happy Flight.  Roger standing by until then.” Locker said.</p><p>Misaki found the name ironic that the radio call sign for the formation they’re flying in is called “Happy Flight.”  It popped up when HaroHapi were at Moffett Airfield in one of the squadron building’s conference room three days earlier and they were meeting the fighter pilots to go over the formation with them and Kokoro talked about making people smile all and Locker and Cena took notice and decided to use it as the call sign.  </p><p>Kokoro was really happy about it that she came jumping around screaming “Happy, Lucky, Smile, Yay!” with Hagumi, Kaoru was quoting probably some correct and incorrect Shakespeare quotes while doing her “Fleeting” pose, Kanon was panicking at Kokoro and Hagumi going crazy and all Misaki could do is facepalm.  Locker and Cena could do nothing but laugh until their squadron commander and the suits told them to calm down so they can get back to business.</p><p>“Happy Flight, this is Night Watch Nine-Five.  You guys are cleared hot to conduct flyover following the preplanned flight route.” The controller said.</p><p>“Roger that Night Watch, we’ll be coming in hot.” Locker replied back.  “Hey Michelle, we’ll be right behind so you take the lead.  Take us to the prep lanes flight route to the stadium.” Locker instructed to Misaki.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be in your care.” Misaki acknowledges.</p><p>“You’ll be alright, just like practice.” Cena added to encourage her.</p><p>“Michelle, just keep smiling and do it!” Kokoro screamed out in their open channel.</p><p>“Definitely, what she said!” Cena came back again with.</p><p>“Ugh, okay okay!” Misaki screamed out, she just took the encouragement from her girlfriend and the pilots and starts to fly to their flight route.</p><p>“You guys are too much for her.” Locker added as he scoffed through his mask.</p><p>Misaki looks at her blip along with Locker and Cena, she’s 10 miles north of the stadium and she needs to travel northwest to enter the preplanned flight route.  So the formation flies to their west for a couple a miles and started to turn to the stadium facing themselves to the southeast.</p><p>Michelle makes sure to keep a tight grip onto Kokoro while she’s flying, the formation of Michelle holding Kokoro and the two F-15s beside them lowered their altitude to 800 feet above the ground just low enough for the crowd to hear and see them while being high enough to avoid hitting the 176 foot tall stadium.</p><p>They’re about to close into the stadium just two miles out, the F-15s start to increase their speed while Michelle tries to slow down so she can ready to land into the stadium.  They’ll be flying over the stadium in three, two, one...</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Half time has been called, the 49ers lead the game with 15-6 against the Broncos with the 49ers scoring two touchdowns and a field goal while the Broncos only scored themselves two field goals.  Fifteen seconds before half time, Broncos Quarterback Brandon Allen was about to hit the end zone by slipping through the Left Tackle and Line Backer until Safety Marcell Harris tackled him right when time busted having the referees calling the second quarter to an end.</p><p>A large size circular shaped stage was set up right after the football teams cleared themselves from the football field, the stage filled about a quarter of the field placed right in the center.  The stadium workers went up to the stage to set up HaroHapi’s drums and DJ decks while the band gets themselves changed into their red marching band outfits in one of the dressing rooms.</p><p>They also met up and interacted with a couple of the football players, cheerleaders, staff and famous celebrities such as Bruno Mars, who’s about to release his new song along with Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, Drake, Eminem and etc.  The girls got along great with them, they all took pictures with each of them Hagumi jumping with her fists to her chest with her bass strapped on to her, Kaoru doing her “Fleeting” pose again with her guitar while Kanon is showing her panicked “FUE!” face.  They all laughed it off and interacted a bit more and talked about stuff like music and where they came from and such until it was time to for HaroHapi to step out.</p><p>Kanon, Hagumi and Kaoru exit the stadium and into the field with the stadium lights dimmed out to barely be seen by the thousands of people filling up the surrounding seats.  The fans were already pumped up for the team while security were taking care of the toxic conflicts going on between the two fanbases, the girls got on the stage, Hagumi and Kaoru went to their spot while Kanon went to her drums that was set up for her.  The girls waited as the lights remained damn until Kokoro and Misaki show up until one of the suits and two U.S. Air Force Riggers with red baseballcaps on their heads came up on stage and walked up to them.  Hagumi sees her and starts to scream out to her.</p><p>“Hey, how long until Michelle and Kokoro get here?” Hagumi asked in excitement.</p><p>“They’ll be here in about five minutes, when the jumpmaster’s starts to land into the stadium, Michelle, Kokoro and the formation of fighters will fly right over and they’ll be landing right on the stage.” The suit said.</p><p>“Aww, my dearest Kokoro and Michelle flying like swans up in the night sky with the iron eagles of fire.” Kaoru said in her quirky tone as she badly describes the fighter jets as mechanical birds.</p><p>“Fue, h-how much farther are they right now?” Kanon asked in her scared tone as she held her fists to her chest while holding her drumsticks.</p><p>“Hmm, let me ask the observers.” The suit replied as she pulls out her L3Harris AN/PRC-163 Multi-channel Handheld Radio.  “Night Watch Nine-Five, this is Croquette Jellyfish One-One, do you have sight on the formation yet?” The suit asked on the radio.</p><p>The band always wonder about the suit’s background, how they able to understand the military jargon and be as physically fit to even keep up with Kokoro.  Well before the suits got hired by Kokoro’s dad, they used to be in the Japanese Air Self-Defense Force Air Rescue Wing; the Japanese counterpart of the U.S. Air Force Search and Rescue.  </p><p>The suits used to pull downed pilots out of combat zones and return them safely back to base back in their time in Syria, Iraq and Afghanistan, after they got out of their five year contract Kokoro’s dad hired them when he scouted out for them based on their performance back in the military.  So thanks to her dad, they’ll do whatever it takes to attend to Kokoro and her friends’ needs and will always look out for their safety and wellness.</p><p>“Negative, Croquette.  But our GPS shows that they just entered through the preplanned flight route just now, ETA three mikes.” The person on the radio said as he told them the estimated time of arrival in minutes. “Spooky Bear is about to open in sixty seconds.” He pointed out Holmes’s entrance.</p><p>The person on the other end of the radio was Staff Sergeant Jack D. Butcher, he is a Joint Terminal Attack Controller for the Tactical Air Control Party in the U.S. Air Force.  The JTAC is an observer that directs combat aircraft to attack a target under their guidance and ensures the aircraft’s munitions hits the right target.  Right now, he is in charge in communicating with the formation flight and sighting out the flight to the appropriate people that is at the stadium.</p><p>“Ladies and gentleman, the Halftime Show is about to begin.” The announcer on the loud speaker said as the crowd cheered loudly through out the entire stadium.  “The first performance will be by a girl band who’s members just graduated high school traveled all the way from Japan, please welcome Hello Happy World!” The announcer continued on as the crowd got even louder as the song Worldwide Treasure by Hello Happy World starts to play on the loud speakers.</p><p>(YO! YO! YO! YO! YO! YO!)<br/>
(HEY! YO! MEN!!!)<br/>
(YO! YO! YO! YO! YO! YO!)<br/>
(HEY! YO! MEN!!)</p><p>The song plays as the stadium lights lit up and brightened up the entire field again, spot lights were pointed towards Holmes as his parachute opens up and the parachute had a picture of Michelle’s face with the Hello Happy World logo and a yellow colored background as he descends down to the stadium.  He lands where the rest of HaroHapi is at and the suit and two riggers help him out of his parachute.</p><p>“Thanks for the help, keep getting after it girls.” Holmes said as he took his leave while holding his parachute gear.</p><p>“Thank you, we will!” Hagumi replied as she smiled and waved at him.</p><p>The crowd continued to cheer loudly all over the stadium as the announcer starts to narrate the next set of events and the suit gets a transmission on her radio.</p><p>“Fifteen seconds, get ready.” Butcher gave the warning.</p><p>”Roger, good copy.” The suit replied back, she looks over to the girls and gestures them to look up when she pointed her finger towards the sky.</p><p>The loud roar of a jets engine can be heard coming from outside the stadium, you can hear them coming in closer and closer which is a sign that the formation will be flying over real soon. </p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, the Vocalist and DJ with fighters from the Fresno Air National Guard, Kokoro Tsurumaki and Michelle!” The announcer said through the speakers.</p><p>(Ganbaro~~~! Haiya!!!)</p><p>(Ken ken pa! Fu~!!!)</p><p>Michelle holding Kokoro and the two F-15s beside them start to get within view of the people in the stadium instead of the camera on the big screen that was focused on them.<br/>
The formation starts to fly by over the stadium while Michelle held tight to Kokoro and pulled out her flaps to stop immediately to hover over the stadium as the F-15s zipped right over the stadium shaking the entire building with the loud thunderous roar of its jet engines </p><p>Sekai wa hiroinda!Motto motto nobbinobi yuko!Shiranakatta wakuwaku tokaUreshisa takkusan!!!<br/>
(Mitsu karu↑↑↑)<br/>
Dakara motto kimi no shin hakken! woOkkake ni yukō!Happī happī happī wārudo!<br/>
(Yuke yuke harohapi!)<br/>
Icchau monmon!</p><p>The F-15s can continue to be seen on the stadium’s big screen after they flew over until the two jets banked left and broke off east out of the camera’s view.</p><p>Michelle starts to descend down to the stage to meet up with the rest of the band, she lands and releases Kokoro so she can stand up for herself.  The suit and the two Riggers walked up to them to take off their parachute equipment off of them and walked off while the suit stayed with the band.</p><p>“Kokoron, how was it up there?” Hagumi asked. “Was it scary?” </p><p>“Nah, it was so fun!  I could see everyone’s smiles from up there and even the pilots of those loud planes were smiling at us!” Kokoro screamed out as she raised her arms really high.</p><p>“Ahh yes, it was really aspiring to see Kokoro and Michelle fly with the iron eagles of fire.” Kaoru also added with her same quirky tone.</p><p>“Fue, are you okay Misaki-chan?” Kanon asks as she sees Misaki look really tired.</p><p>“Ugh, yeah let’s just get this show over with so I can get back to the hotel and sleep.” Misaki said inside Michelle in a super exhausted tons, she can’t believe her girlfriend still has a lot of energy.  She even wonders if she even gets tired enough to go to sleep or if it’s like a switch.</p><p>“Alright, since all you guys are together then my job here is done.” The suit said.  “Good luck everyone, make this performance count.” The suit adds as she steps off the stage.</p><p>Kokoro did a cartwheel to her microphone which hypes you the crowd even more as Michelle walked over to her DJ decks.</p><p>“Okay!” Kokoro said as she turned the microphone to her head.  “Hello everyone, we are Hello Happy World!” She announces to the crowd as they were screaming. </p><p>The crowd mostly came for the game, but they wouldn’t see a reason why they shouldn’t vibe to this band that flew all the way from Japan after doing such a grand entrance that was up to scale with the U.S. Military’s budget due to seeing a soldier parachute with HaroHapi’s mascot on his chute and a girl bear suit with wings and thrusters carrying a girl while flying with multimillion dollar fighter jets next to them.  Hell, it felt patriotic as fuck so let’s enjoy it.</p><p>“Everyone, can you do me a favor?” Kokoro asked through her microphone. “Can you all say this with me?  It goes like this; Happy! Lucky! Smile! Yay!!  Can you do that?” </p><p>The crowd did nothing but scream really loudly while telling her that they’ll do it with her.  Misaki couldn’t believe how Kokoro could go to another country and get a bunch of people to smile and chant with her, it’s insane.</p><p>“Everyone, let’s do it all together.” Kokoro screamed through out mic as she makes eye contact to her band, where her band nods back at her. </p><p>“HAPPY! LUCKY! SMILE! YAYY!!” Everyone in the crowd of the stadium along with HaroHapi screamed out in excitement.</p><p>“Yay!  Okay, here’s our first song; Orchestra of Smiles!” Kokoro screamed out as she announced their first song.</p><p>HaroHapi started playing their song, after they finished the crowd went wild since they were vibin with the band but mostly Kokoro.  The girls started to play their next set of songs, they played Happiness! Happy Magical, Goka! Gokai!? Phantom Thief!, Romeo, Shanghai Honey, I Need You and lastly ended with Egao Sing A Song.</p><p>This was the first performance they did overseas and it ended up being a total success, hell Kokoro managed to somehow make these mostly toxic American football fans that hate each other stop and vibe with smiles for a bit.  </p><p>Misaki is really tired and she’s hoping to catch up on sleep after this, she couldn’t believe how Kokoro even managed to get the U.S. Military involved in this but it is what it is and so she continues to play on her DJ decks.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>The game has been finalized, the 49ers have defeated the Broncos by 24-9.  After the game, HaroHapi went to take pictures with the football teams, cheerleaders, staff, fans, the soldiers, airmen and pilots and the other celebrities that were there but this time adding Michelle, Kokoro and Holmes to the group.</p><p>The girls, minus Michelle, were in their usual summer casuals hanging around the entrance of the stadium along with one of the suits waiting for Misaki and the rest of the suits to show up, the story for Kokoro and Hagumi is that Misaki was watching with the crowd and Michelle has other business to do after the concert.  Kaoru was too busy with in her little persona world to care about that but she’s still counts as the San Baka of the group.</p><p>“Eh, too bad Michelle couldn’t go back with us.” Hagumi sad with a disappointed face.  “I wonder what she had to do.”</p><p>“Well, it’s okay as long as we get to see her again later.” Kokoro said reassuringly.  “I wonder where’s Misaki and the rest of those suit people?” </p><p>Misaki walks out wearing her black tank top and jeans and walking beside her were Chisato and Rimi wearing their summer casuals as well.  </p><p>Chisato and Rimi flew over to San Francisco from Tokyo two days prior to settle at the same hotel HaroHapi was at, rest up and head over to the stadium the next day to watch the game but mostly looking forward to the halftime show performances since their girlfriends were the ones performing. </p><p>Kanon is currently dating Chisato, last year before they graduated she confessed to Chisato on Valentines Day at Hazawa Cafe where Kanon and Chisato were having tea and Tsugumi walked up to them and planted a whole vanilla cake on their table.  </p><p>Chisato was confused on why they got a cake they didn’t order until Kanon stood up and walked up to her hugging a wrapped up box of chocolates resting on her chest.  She extended her arms out and asked Chisato very nervously if she could be her girlfriend but was really hard to understand since she kept stuttering the entire time but can still make out the words out of her mouth.</p><p>Chisato could do nothing but laugh at how timid she was, after catching her breath she gave Kanon a smirk as she could see all the effort she put in such as ordering the cake and the box of chocolates that she probably struggled to make on her own and maybe asked Lisa and Tsugumi for help.  </p><p>She stood up and walked up to the timid and taller, blue haired drummer girl, put both of her hands on both sides of her cheek and kissed her and told her that she’ll take her as her girlfriend.  Kanon’s reaction was with a panicked Fue but managed to calm herself down, came back to reality, smiled and gave Chisato the box of chocolates.  She accepted the box of chocolates, sat back down and enjoyed their cake as Tsugumi smiles watching them until she got a call from Sayo to meet her outside the cafe and so she exited the cafe through the front door as there was no one there other than the newly made couple to serve.</p><p>Meanwhile Kaoru and Rimi started dating a couple of months ago, before Rimi graduated she and Kaoru were gonna take wedding dress photos at the same church where Kaoru did it with Saaya.  Rimi finally mustered up the courage to take up on Kaoru’s offer to take pictures in a white wedding dress while Kaoru wore a white tuxedo, note that this took place on Kaoru’s birthday.  </p><p>After they took the photos with their smartphones with help from a stand.  It was just the two of them alone so Rimi used the chance to pulled out a box of chocolates and a medium box that was wrapped up.  Rimi knew it wasn’t Valentine’s Day anymore but she really liked Kaoru and so she decided to do it on Kaoru’s special day and asked her if she could be Kaoru’s girlfriend, she was so nervous and timid on what Kaoru’s response was gonna be, hell she was ready to runaway if she was rejected but prayed to God that she didn’t.</p><p>Kaoru was surprised at the fact Rimi, after knowing her for so long, managed muster up to go this far, none of her fans have gone this far other than the usual meet up confessions and love notes left in her locker in which she all rejected because she wasn’t even feeling any of it.  But Rimi, she was different.  </p><p>Even after Kaoru graduated and went to college, she continue to do plays at her college but she doesn’t really see her usual fans from her high school other than a select few but never really saw Kaoru how they use to see her before.  But she would always see Rimi at her plays and they would interact for a small until Rimi always nervously tells her that she always have something to do and the conversations never lasts longer than five to ten minutes.</p><p>Rimi kept her eyes closed during the entire exchanged, she kept waiting for a response until she felt something pulled the gift box and box of chocolates out of her hands and felt two hands grasp both sides of her cheeks and felt another pair of lips made contact with her own.  Rimi did nothing but embrace the kiss and wrapped her arms Kaoru’s waist and her eyes closed to enjoy this heart warming moment.</p><p>They both released from each other’s grasp and Kaoru told Rimi that she’s her special little kitten and she’ll gladly take her as her girlfriend.  Rimi cried really hard and Kaoru hugged her shorter girlfriend to calm her down, after that they decided to share the chocolates and open the medium sized box that’s wrapped up to reveal a bunch of popular Shakespeare movies including the 2013 released Romeo and Juliet.  Kaoru really appreciates what Rimi got her and after they got done changing back into their winter casuals and went over to Rimi’s house to watch them.</p><p>Alright back to where we left off at the entrance of stadium...</p><p>“Misaki!” Kokoro screamed as she went dashing towards Misaki.</p><p>Kokoro rushes over to hug her girlfriend and Misaki embraced it, she really needed that hug to keep her energy up or else she’ll just collapse from doing everything.  Now Misaki can muster up enough energy and motivation to head back to their hotel room so she can just be alone with Kokoro in bed.  But to give her a bit more motivation, she gives Kokoro a peck to the lips and after they released Kokoro to return more than what Misaki bargained for as she proceeded to French kiss her public until they release to get some air.</p><p>“Did you see us from up in the crowds?” Kokoro asked in excitement.</p><p>“Yes, yes, you were all amazing.  I really love it.” Misaki replies back as she plays along with the story of not being Michelle.</p><p>Kanon can be seen running towards Chisato.</p><p>“Chisato-chan!” Kanon did the same as she runs over to hug her girlfriend for bit before she releases.  “Did you see our live show, how did you like it?”</p><p>“Hmm, I think it was quite extravagant for the fact that you guys managed to get military fighter jets to fly over with Michelle while they jumped out of a military airplane.” Chisato said with a smug but pleased face.  “It’s actually surprising that Kokoro managed to get these toxic American football fans to chant with her as well, hahaha.”</p><p>“Because we were working hard to make them smile.” Kokoro said as she continued to hug Misaki.</p><p>“Yeah she’s really something, rich people these days.” Misaki added as she kept her arms around Kokoro’s waist.</p><p>“Well for that I think I should give this much.” Chisato puts both hands on Kanon’s shoulders and gives a peck to her lips.  “There will be more where that came from when we get back to the hotel, okay babe?  Haha!”</p><p>“FUEEE, o-okay then Chisato-chaan!” Kanon said with a really red face.</p><p>“Hey everyone, our ride is here!” Hagumi screamed as she ran to the car.</p><p>A limo pulled up on the parking lot and Chisato grabbed Kanon’s hand to walk her towards the vehicle.  Misaki managed to shrug Kokoro off, took her hand to walk her down as well.</p><p>“Hehe, alas I guess it’s time for us to depart but not before the Princess gets what she needs after being away for so long.” Kaoru said before she put her right hand behind Rimi’s head and the other on Rimi’s right shoulder and kissed her.  “Let’s head back so we can continue, okay my darling?”</p><p>“U-um, y-yeah okay!  We shouldn’t make them wait then, let’s go!” Rimi said as she blushed.</p><p>Rimi covered her face for a bit until she quickly collected herself, grabbed Kaoru’s hand and quickly paced towards the car where Kaoru just followed along.  </p><p>The suits secured the vehicle once everyone was inside, one of the suits was the driver while the other two went over to enter a black SUV and followed the limo back to their hotel.</p><p>“Damn, those girls are gay as fuck.” Holmes said as he saw them in the distance still wearing his uniform.</p><p>“Yup, still can’t believe the girl in the bear suit’s girlfriend is dumb.  Like how can you say that she’s a real bear when it’s clearly a suit?” One of the parachute riggers added.</p><p>“I don’t know man, life has so many questions.  Let’s head home, my wife and kids are waiting.  She told me that the kids really love that Michelle Bear.” Holmes replied with.</p><p>“Yeah I don’t know what my old coworkers put themselves into, but hey it’s better money than the Military.” Butcher said as well, he also worked with suits back when they were in the Japanese military.</p><p>“You bet!” Holmes and the two riggers agreed as granted the military doesn’t pay you as much you think you should.</p><p>Holmes, Butcher and the team of riggers head over to a black sedan so they can make the long drive back to Channel Island Air National Guard Base all the way at Oxnord. </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>The Main Lobby of St. Regis Hotel<br/>
San Francisco, California, USA<br/>
2215 Local Time</p><p>The girls just entered the lobby of the hotel, everybody was tired after the hour long drive, they already had dinner by making a stop at a McDonalds before heading back to the hotel so everyone is just focused on heading back to bed.</p><p>“Okay everybody this is where we call it a night.” The lead suit said.  “Breakfast will be served at zero seven thirty tomorrow morning and after that we’ll be heading to Vallejo for the Six Flags Discovery Kingdom amusement park up until dark and we’ll find out where we will have dinner, is everyone good with that?” The suit asked everyone.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” The girls responded back tiredly except for Kokoro and Hagumi as they still have a bit of energy left but still tired enough to head back to bed.</p><p>“Okay, have a good night and good job girls.” The suit said as she dismissed everyone. “We’ll see ya’ll tomorrow.” </p><p>The suits took their leave as they have a bit more things to do before they can head back to bed.  The girls went over to the elevator and squeezed themselves in, Misaki presses the button with the number 30 on it as all their rooms are located on the 30th floor.  Everyone was really tired as each of the couples kept support each other, Hagumi decides to hang on to Misaki and Kokoro as they help to support her.</p><p>The elevator doors open and everyone went to their respective rooms, Kanon and Chisato went to their room to have some time to themselves as well as Kaoru and Rimi, Hagumi went to her room so she can FaceTime her best friend Akari; the girl from the hospital when Hello Happy World was first formed at the time, she currently is attending middle school right now and is really in touch with Hagumi.  </p><p>Misaki and Kokoro entered their room, it was really made as everything was so clean and high class and it also has its own living room nothing less to expect from a five star luxurious hotel. </p><p> They went over to the bathroom, strip themselves of their clothing into their birthday suits and showered together.  Kokoro teased Misaki a bit by groping her breasts from behind a couple of times while they’re in the shower but Misaki managed to make her stop by turning around and pinching her cheek really hard letting her know now is not the time.</p><p>Kokoro and Misaki got changed into their pajamas, Misaki was wearing her light blue long sleeve shirt and pants with her baby blue and white striped open zipper hoodie.  Kokoro was wearing her usual yellow long sleeve shirt and shorts with a pink open button-up sweater.  </p><p>“Happy, Luck, Smile, Yay!” Kokoro said as she was jumping on the bed.</p><p>“Kokoro!  It’s time for bed, so lie down so we can go to sleep.” Misaki ordered.</p><p>“Ehh, okay.” Kokoro said disappointedly.</p><p>Misaki turned off the lights where the only source of light were from the city lights going through the windows, Kokoro lies down with her back to the bed while Misaki enters the bed as well sitting up with her back rest on the wall as she was looking at something at her phone.  Something just made Kokoro click as she was about to get up.</p><p>“Hey, Misaki.” Kokoro called out.  </p><p>“Hmm, what is-“ Misaki said before she got interrupted by Kokoro sits herself on her lap facing at each other as she rests her hands on top of Misaki’s shoulders while Misaki just dropped her phone and fell off the bed and landed on the floor.</p><p>“Let’s do it.” Kokoro whispered to Misaki’s ear.</p><p>“Ehh, do what?” Misaki asked in a shocked and confused tone as she knows exactly what Kokoro wants but is still trying to collect herself.</p><p>“Hehe, that thing we do in bed that makes both of us smile silly.” Kokoro said in a seducing voice.</p><p>Misaki can see Kokoro’s shorts really soaked at where her crotch is at and then her hormones start to activate as well, she can feel her entrance feel wet as well.</p><p>“Ugh, fine okay!  Just fuck me too while we’re at it!” Misaki screamed out as she submitted.</p><p>Misaki felt Kokoro’s hands grasp both sides of her cheeks and Kokoro’s lips land onto her own, from there it turned it French kissing which lasted for about ten to twelve seconds before the broke off to breathe.</p><p>“Misaki, let me take your shirt off.” Kokoro said.</p><p>Misaki starts to take her hoodie and shirt off while Kokoro assists her with it and threw them to the ground, Misaki’s breasts were exposed as she wasn’t wearing a bra in the first place.  Kokoro starts to grope her girlfriend’s breasts while Misaki starts to unbutton Kokoro’s shirt around the chest area until she saw Kokoro’s exposed breasts, she can see the size difference but it didn’t matter as she went in to dive her face into Kokoro’s chest and lick her left nipple while her left hand gropes and pinches the other one.</p><p>“Hehehe, Misaki you’re acting like a baby.” Kokoro said as she teases Misaki.</p><p>“Shut up and let me do my thing.” Misaki said with a really flustered face.  </p><p>Misaki continued to nibble on Kokoro’s nipples for a couple of more seconds until she felt her girlfriend’s hands push her head away and grab Misaki’s right hand and guide it from the top of her shorts into the inside of her panties just with her fingers having skin-to-skin contact with her entrance womb.</p><p>“Misaki, put it in please.” Kokoro asked with a seductive and vulnerable expression.</p><p>“Okay...” Misaki said as she’s about to start inserting her index finger.</p><p>Kokoro started panting and moaning to the movement from her girlfriend’s fingers, Misaki stopped to add her middle finger and continues to pleasure her.  Kokoro starts to make out with Misaki to suppress her voice from her girlfriends pleasuring.</p><p>Misaki continues to make out with Kokoro as she thrusts her fingers into her womb then she felt Kokoro’s hand dig into her pants and inserts two fingers into her entrance hole.  </p><p>“AAAAGGGHH, KOKORO!” Misaki screamed out as she broke off from her kiss with Kokoro.  “UUUGHH, AAHH, AHHH!”</p><p>Kokoro reconnected her lips with Misaki to muffle her voice, they both continued to pleasure each other until they reached the end of their limits.</p><p>“MISAKI! I-I’M CUMMING!” Kokoro screamed as she reaches her limit.</p><p>“M-ME TOOO!” Misaki as well.</p><p>“AAAAAAGGGGHHHH, MMMMM.” They both screamed out until they started making out to muffle their voices again.</p><p>They cum on each other’s hands, they both released each other from their kiss, withdraw their hands from each other and start to lick off the fluids off of their hands thoroughly from the palm all the way to in between and on each finger.</p><p>They both stripped themselves completely naked from their dirty clothes and they left it in the laundry basket, they got back in bed and covered the blanket over them while cuddling with each other with one of their hands holding onto to each other.</p><p>“Misaki, I love you.” Kokoro said as she gave a heartwarming smile.</p><p>“Eh, I love you more.” Misaki replies back with a smile as well.</p><p>“Let’s continue to make each other smile, okay?” Kokoro asked her to consider.</p><p>“I will make sure nothing ever happens to us, I refuse to ever see you frowning.” Misaki said reassuringly.</p><p>“Aww, thank you.” Kokoro said. “I guess we should sleep then, goodnight Misaki.” </p><p>“Goodnight, Kokoro.” Misaki replies back.</p><p>They gave each other one more passionate kiss until they went back to sleep.  Kokoro continues to sleep while Misaki goes into deep thought, she remembers how she first confessed to Kokoro it was a painful experience but it brought her to where she’s at right now.  She takes one good look at her girlfriend’s sleeping face before she dozed off to sleep.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>One year ago...</p><p>It happened around the time when they became third years, at first she felt this ache in her chest every time Misaki sees Kokoro even during practice where Kanon and Kaoru still show up like usual like nothing changes.  And then she gets really nervous whenever she talks to her, Misaki thought she had problems with Kokoro but she never even hated her.  </p><p>Then there was this one time at practice where she saw Hagumi and Kokoro hugging each other really tightly and the pain in her chest got worse and even reaches all the way to her stomach, that’s where she came to realize she had feelings for Kokoro, not in a friendly way but in a romantic way.</p><p>She tried to deny it at first as she thought it was weird for her to like girls at first but then she submitted as she sees her friends dating each other such as Kanon and Chisato, Tae and Saaya and Kasumi and Arisa.  But she thinks Kokoro is way out of her league since she looks really attractive to and thought she wasn’t good enough for her, so she started to avoid every way of interacting with her other than band related subjects.</p><p>The band really found it on why Misaki’s avoiding Kokoro in particular, so Kokoro decided to find out why and take matters into her own hands.  So one day after school, Misaki went into the lobby at CiRCLE to occupy the studio that she reserved for the band, then she saw Kokoro, still in her uniform as well, sitting at one of the tables with her headphones on listening to music on her phone while she hums to herself.</p><p>Kokoro saw Misaki and smiled as she put away her phone and earphones, Misaki felt her heart start to ache and told her she’ll wait outside for the rest of the band as an excuse to leave until she felt Kokoro grab her arm.</p><p>“Wait, we need to talk first.” Kokoro said as she pulled Misaki to the studio room.</p><p>“Wait, hold up Kokoro!” Misaki protested but she later gave in and went along with her.</p><p>They both entered the studio and the room silent as they stared at each other for a couple of seconds until Kokoro started speaking.</p><p>“Is there something wrong Misaki?” Kokoro asked.</p><p>“Wrong with what?” Misaki tries to avoid the question.</p><p>“You kept avoiding me and everyone thinks there’s troubling between the two of us.” Kokoro said.  “Did I do something wrong?” </p><p>“No, it’s nothing don’t worry about it.” Misaki responded.  “How about we start to get ready for practice before everyone shows up.”</p><p>“Not until you tell me what I did to make you avoid me!” Kokoro screamed out.</p><p>Misaki saw Kokoro’s face, she was mad, like really mad to the point where she was about to cry.  This was the first time she’s ever seen Kokoro make that type of face before, she always saw her as the very optimistic girl that never shows any sign of sadness.</p><p>“What do you mean, you didn’t do anything.” Misaki just said as she couldn’t think of a better response.</p><p>“Not by the way you always have been looking at me lately.” Kokoro replies back as she starts to get worse.  “Every time you see me, you always put a frown to your face and started to avoid me!  The only time you actually talk to me is when everyone else in the band is here and the only time you smile is when any other member except me is there with you!”</p><p>Misaki can see tears rushing out of Kokoro’s eyes like bullets, Kokoro starts to use both of her hands to cover her eyes to reduce the amount of tears falling.  Misaki doesn’t know what to do or how to confront this as the pain in her chest starts to get stronger and stretched all the way up to her throat and down to her stomach as well tears start to form in her eyes. </p><p>“Kokoro...” is all Misaki could let out of her mouth as she continues to see Kokoro cry since she can’t think of anything to do.</p><p>“Am I a bother to you?”  Kokoro asked through her crying tone as she starts to uncover her eyes to look at Misaki directly.  “I’m starting to think I’m the reason you don’t want to smile, if that’s the reason then just tell me and I’ll understand.  What’s the point of making people smile when I’m the reason they’re not smiling, heck I can’t even smile for myself right now so what’s the point, if that’s the reason then I’ll completely wipe myself out of your life!”</p><p>“...” Misaki didn’t say a thing after hearing what she just said.</p><p>Kokoro saw the tears start rush down Misaki’s eye like waterfall, that was her cue to make her leave.</p><p>“Ah, I-I see then.  I’m sorry Misaki, I won’t be a problem to you anymore.” She said as she went to pick up her bag stood to look at Misaki one more time.  “I hope you can continue to smile without me Misaki, it was fun being with you...” Kokoro said as she gave her a fake and painful closed eye smile as tears are still falling out of her eye before she starts to dart past Misaki to the door.</p><p>“Kokoro!” Misaki screamed out as she grabbed Kokoro’s right arm.</p><p>“Huh?” Kokoro look back in surprise.</p><p>Misaki pulled Kokoro towards herself and embraces her in a hug while Kokoro kept her arms down, Misaki cupped both sides of Kokoro’s face and mustered up all her strength to give her one passionate kiss to the lips for five to six seconds.  She broke off her kiss so they could both catch their breath, then Misaki let both of her hands rest on top of Kokoro’s shoulders and inches her face just an inch away from Kokoro’s.</p><p>“I love you, I don’t know any other way in the world I can do to explain this to you but I love you!” Misaki weakly said through her crying voice.  “You’re the reason I smile everyday, but the reason I don’t smile whenever I see you is the pain of you not being able to be mine so I started to avoid you so I can hope to wipe this pain away from me and you can continue to smile like usual.” Misaki said until she started to choke from the heartache going up to her throat, but she tries to fight it so she can get her point across.</p><p>“I-I just couldn’t say anything because I didn’t want to ruin what we have, what we also have with the band.  But instead I just brought more pain to myself but not only that but I spread that pain and sadness to you.”  Misaki said as she keeps trying to get everything off of her chest.  “I’m sorry Kokoro, I’m sorry for making you worry, I’m sorry for causing you guys trouble and lastly I am entirely sorry that I put that frown on your face.”</p><p>Misaki let’s go of Kokoro and faces her to say her last words.</p><p>“All I wanted to do with you is make each other smile like what couple always do, but instead I made you cry.”  Misaki said.  “I’m not fit to make you smile, so I don’t know if I’ll be good enough to be your girlfriend.  I hope you actually find someone that’s better than me and is actually able to make you smile.”</p><p>Misaki went over to pick up her bag that she dropped when she pulled Kokoro.</p><p>“If you want me and Michelle out of the band then I won’t protest, I just wish the best for you and HaroHapi.  Goodbye Kokoro.” Misaki said as she was about to take her step, she was ready for the worst as she felt like she already dug her own grave, so all she could do is make herself disappear.</p><p>But until Misaki was able to do anything, Kokoro jumped onto Misaki pushing down to the ground.  Misaki was on her back with Kokoro facing her lying right on top of her, Kokoro picked herself up and inches her face closer grab Misaki’s face and gave her a very passionate kiss.  After they broke off, the two of them try to catch their breath.</p><p>“I love you too Misaki, please don’t make those assumptions again.” Kokoro said with a heartwarming as the tears start to clear up.</p><p>Kokoro got up and helped pull Misaki up from the ground and started to continue their conversation.</p><p>“Sorry, I thought you didn’t felt the same way as me.” Misaki said in an apologetic tone.  “But are you okay with me being your girlfriend, is that how you really feel?” </p><p>“Yes, because lately before you started avoiding me I also felt that same ache in my chest whenever I see you.”  Kokoro explains her feelings to Misaki.  “Every time I see you, I always feel like smiling.  There’s also that one time when you came to my house to write lyrics while I hum, you looked really cute whenever you looked focus, but you look cute nonetheless.” Kokoro gave a heartwarming smile she finished.</p><p>“Okay, then let’s try this again.” Misaki said.  “Kokoro, will yeah be my girlfriend?” </p><p>“Yes, I would love to!” Kokoro said as she jumped with her fists in the air.</p><p>The two grabbed each others cheek and gave another passionate kiss and broke off. </p><p>“I love you, Kokoro.  I promise to make you smile from now on.” Misaki said reassuringly.</p><p>“I love you more, let’s smile together from now on then!” Kokoro replies back.</p><p>The two continued to embrace each other until Marina opened the door after she listened on the commotion on the other side of the door to see what’s happening.  Misaki apologized profusely, bowed down and used her hand to bow Kokoro’s head down as well and ensure that they will leave immediately.</p><p>Marina ended up telling them that it’s okay and to just make sure everything is clean before they head out, so they did and left as Roselia was getting ready to use the room anyways.</p><p>Misaki and Kokoro continued walking home beside each other while holding each other’s hand.</p><p>“Oh yeah, what happened to everyone else?” Misaki asked on what happened to the rest of the band.</p><p>“Oh, everyone told me that they’re going to go home so I could resolve everything between us.” Kokoro revealed the truth.</p><p>“Eh, I guess I really made everyone worry.” Misaki said with a red face.</p><p>“It’s okay, we started dating because of that right?” Kokoro said to look on the bright side.</p><p>“Haha, I guess you’re right.” Misaki said as gave a peck to Kokoro to the lips.</p><p>They continued walking until they reached Kokoro’s house, it started raining heavily once they got their so Kokoro offered to have her sleep over.  Misaki took the offer and called up her parents to let them know where’s she at and told them she’ll be okay, tomorrow is Saturday so there was nothing really to worry about and so the couple showered, put their pajamas on and went to Kokoro’s room to go to bed.  Rumor says they probably had some fun as the night still seemed young.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>“Good morning, Misaki!” Kokoro greeted Misaki as she just woke up.</p><p>“Hmmm, good morning.” Misaki replies back as she’s trying to regain her awareness.</p><p>They were still naked facing each other the same way they left off last night, their hands were still intermingled with each other as well.  Misaki looked at her phone to check the time and it said 7:00am which still felt really early.  The  two got up and out of bed, did personal hygiene and changed into their casuals.  </p><p>“Hey Misaki, look!” Kokoro shouted to tell Misaki to come over to the window.</p><p>Misaki rushes over to the window to see what Kokoro was looking at, when she got to the window with Kokoro she can hear the loud thunderous roar of jet engines from above.  They looked up to the clear blue, morning skies to see two U.S. Navy F/A-18E Super Hornets flying in a finger tip formation at around 2,500 feet from the ground as to what Misaki could make out based on how far they are from their position.</p><p>Misaki just smiled as she sees her girlfriend just gazing at the jets, so she wrapped her arms around her waist from behind.</p><p>“Hey Kokoro.” Misaki said to get her attention.</p><p>“Hmm.” Kokoro said as she pried herself from Misaki’s hug to turn towards her and grabbed her hips.  “What is it?”</p><p>“I love you.” Misaki said with heart.</p><p>“Aww, I love you more!” Kokoro replied back with a bit of red on her cheeks.</p><p>Misaki cupped her hands onto Kokoro’s cheeks and kissed her girlfriend in a very passionate way while Kokoro embraced her with a hug.  They held it for about fifteen seconds until they broke off, Kokoro grab Misaki’s hand and started to walk towards the exit door.</p><p>“Let’s go, everyone must be waiting!” Kokoro said as they head downstairs for breakfast.</p><p>“Yeah, we shouldn’t keep them waiting.” Misaki agreed.</p><p>They both shared one more kiss before the exited their room and walked through the hallway beside each other keeping grip of each others hand, Misaki is really glad to have her as her girlfriend and she’s definitely sure Kokoro felt the same way too.  They promised each other to make each other smile no matter what and Misaki won’t let anything put a frown on Kokoro’s face again.</p><p>That was HaroHapi’s grand entrance and it ended with a wholesome exit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>